My Beautiful Rose, Rosalina
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Yeah I know the title is most likely not that great. Anyway this is a PantherxRosalina one shot, but with a twist. So if you want to find out what that twist well, then by all means read and review.


**Okay so here is another one shot made by me and it's going to be a PantherxRosalina one shot. However, there is a surprise at the end that I doubt no one would of seen coming . So I guess that's it and I hope you all enjoy the one shot.**

**I don't own anything.**

My Beautiful Rose, Rosalina

It was a clear star lit night at the Smash Mansion as Rosalina looked at the nearby flowers beds and as fireflies flow a bit above the flowers Rosalina lightly smiled as she thought, "_Hmm, it looks like their dancing on the flowers."_

Suddenly someone slowly approached and warped their arms around causing Rosalina struggle a little.

But then the shadowy figure whispered, "It's alright my dear, it's me Panther." Which caught her off guard once again as she turned her head to find out that it was indeed Panther who had put his arms around her.

The Princess sighed with relief as she replied, "Oh, Panther I'm glad that it really was you and not someone else."

"Was there any doubt that it wasn't me my darling?" Panther asked, as he turned around and pulled her into a hug.

Rosalina lifted her head as she answered, "Well, there was a little bit of doubt, but not anymore."

But as the two where about kiss something shot right out of sky and landed a few feet away from the two as both Panther and Rosalina turned their heads to see what "it" was that had landed.

However, once they were right over it Rosalina's eyes widen when she noticed that, that "something" was one of her Lumas as she picked gently and asked, "Are you alright Luma?"

The little star like creature opened it's eyes and when it saw Rosalina smiling at it, it slowly floated up to eye with the Princess as it said, "Mama, you're alright. Thank goodness because we were worried about you."

Rosalina continued to smile as she replied, "That's kind of you all to worry about me, but did something happen to everyone else on the Observatory?"

"No, no everyone is fine Mama." The Luma reassured her.

While those two were talking Panther's ears twitched a little when he heard the small creature call Rosalina "Mama" as he asked, "Um Rosalina my dear, why did this creature just call you it's Mother."

Rosalina turned as she responded with, "Oh, Panther I'm sorry I should of told you that I watch and take of these Lumas and that I travel with them across the Cosmos."

"I see." Panther said, as he continued to stare at the Luma.

However, once it noticed that someone was looming over it, it looked up and when it saw Panther looked down at it, it screamed a little and as it hide behind Rosalina it asked, "Mama who's that? He looks scary."

Rosalina turned slightly as she replied, "Oh, you have nothing ot worry about Luma. Panther would never hurt you."

She then turned towards him as she asked, "Right Panther?"

The member of Team Star Wolf was aback by the question as he answered, "I'm surprised that you would even think that my dear, for I would never hurt a little creature like your Luma's."

Rosalina lightly sighed with relief as she said, "You see Luma, you have nothing to fear."

Luma slowly shook his head as he approached the space pirate, who remained still so that he would not scare the Luma even further as it then floated until it was eye level with him. And then after looking at him for a few moments the Luma started to jump around Panther (like how Link's fairy floats around him for his right taunt) as he tried to keep with it he asked, "Darling, what in the world is this Luma doing?"

Rosalina giggled as she replied, "I think that he likes you, Panther."

"He?" Panther asked, as he stopped turning his head to face her.

Rosalina nodded as she said, "Yes this Luma is a he and this Luma just happens to be the one that helped Mario travel across the Cosmos."

"Really that's quite interesting, but you know what else is interesting my dear?" Panther asked, as he moved closer to her.

Blushing Rosalina replied, "No what?"

Panther moved his hand across her cheek as he said, "It's how beautiful you look under a star lit night."

Then both Panther and Rosalina's lips for a kiss as fireflies now seemed be floating around them. And while that was going on the lone Luma giggled as it then was surrounded by another white orb as it started to head back up towards the Observatory.

**Well, that's it for this one shot and bet no one saw that kind of twist coming. Anyway review and by this Friday I should have the first chapter to my 50****th**** fanfic up and ready to go. So see you guys than.**


End file.
